Template
"We are not'' giving up yet! If we found a way into this mess, there must be a way out." ''-- ''Marie, in the opening of her Prologue, '''Into the Keep'. Marie Rothart is the youngest daughter of a Nohrian noble house, The House of Rothart. After the Avatar comes to aid her and her sister during the siege of their home in Rothart Keep, provided they do not allow any Cowel units to die, she joins their cause. Her retainer is Cameron (owned by Len). Her fastest supports are with Maestus Nex and Romiette. If she reaches an S-support with any unit, she will have a son named Titus. Profile Past Present Personality Despite her noble standing and generally passive demeanor, Marie is very concerned with genuine mutual respect and bases her opinoin of someone off of their actions as opposed to their rank. She is highly empathetic and wants to help where she can, though is often at a loss for how to help. She can also be incredibly stubborn in regards to certain things though this is most apparent in her extreme distaste for sharing or showing emotional weakness (as is touched on in her supports with Titus) and changing her initial perceptions of people. In Game Routes Birthright Marie joins as an ally. She will have special dialogues if you use her to deal any finishing blows to Camilla or Leo. She will also ask Keaton not to engage Corrin's army, as she is relatively familiar with the Wolfskin that lived near her home and does not want to bring them misfortune. Conquest Marie joins as an ally but is wary of the Nohrian royals despite Corrin's reassurance that she and her sister will not have their safety compromised. She can still support with all them, save for Elise, nonetheless. Revelations Marie will not doubt Corrin's conviction in Revelations and will express her excitement to help them. She will encourage her sister to believe in their cause. (I'm done trying to format spoilers byeeee OTL) Supports All Routes Romantic Supports = Canon = * Corrin (Any Gender) * Azura * Felicia * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Mozu = Other Fatesonas = * Cameron * Maestus * Morgan * TBA Other Supports = Canon = * TBA = Other Fatesonas = * Octavia * Titus Birthright Edit Romantic Supports = Canon = * TBA = Other Fatesonas = * TBA Other Supports = Canon = * Hayato * Hinata = Other Fatesonas = * TBA Conquest Romantic supports = Canon = * TBA = Other Fatesonas = * Fleece * Nia * Pix Other Supports = Canon = * Laslow = Other Fatesonas = * Rae * Class Sets Standard Sets Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Quotes Quotes Personal Skill Courtly Lady (お嬢の本性 ojou no honshou ''lit. "Noble Lady's True Nature") - When under half of full HP, this unit deals half of all accrued damage back as bonus damage when counter-attacking. Stacks with Vengeance. Roster Entry The youngest daughter from a Nohrian noble house. She chooses to serve the Avatar regardless of the path they decide to take. Her quiet exterior belies her inner fire. She has a pun for every occasion. Her birthday is February 23rd. Possible Endings '''Marie - Unlikely Lady' Married: After the war, Marie focused on her family and promoting friendly foreign relations between nations through the arts. Her spouse supported her humanitarian efforts and the two lived a very fulfilling and happy life together. Unmarried: Marie left to live a life of art and adventure when peace was restored. Records show that while she never married, she lived a fulfilling life as a notable patron of the arts and often returned to Cowelstein to visit her remaining family. Trivia * Marie and Kid (Kidshiro's Fatesona) have the same birthday, February 23rd. * If any Cowel soldier units die during her prologue Marie will not join Corrin's army. If Octavia is killed during the prologue, Marie will move into the danger area despite being a non-combatant unit. If she manages to survive until the end of the prologue she will not say anything or interact with Corrin. * Her canon promoted class is Strategist and she has a unique model. * She fell for her retainer Cameron during their time together in Nestra. She was, however, too dense to realize that was the case, though it is implied she actively refused to acknowledge her feelings. If the two reach an S support she will finally admit to them. * Even though most of her freckles faded when she grew older, Marie will pass her freckles down to any child she mothers. * She spent her young childhood as the playmate of Camilla and Leo. ** Marie was inspired to become a Wyvern Rider because of her admiration for Camilla. * Her supports with Niles reveals she suffers from sleep paralysis. * Marie has Agoraphobia and Basophobia, the latter coming from her fall. She can still reclass into a Wyvern Rider despite her fear. ** She still loves Wyverns and expresses interest in overcoming her fear of falling in her supports with most flying units, like Vitya or Subaki. * Marie got the scar on her chin from picking a fight with a young noble who was bullying her sister. * She changed her hairstyle, by changing her part and growing out her bangs, to better cover up a small scar she got on her forehead after her fall. * The necklace she gave Maestus leads his sister, Umbra, to believe they are married. * Marie regularly attended Romiette’s performances during her stay in Nestra (to the point of having some of the songs Romiette choreographed memorized). Category:Troubadour Category:First Generation Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character